darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Menagerie
]] The Menagerie is a room in a player-owned house where players can let their pets live. Building a Menagerie requires level 37 Construction and 30,000 coins. You may only build one, but you have the ability to move it, which costs the same amount as it would to build it. The move option is triggered by trying to build a second Menagerie. If you move a menagerie with pets still in stored in the pet house, you will not lose your pets. A menagerie can house a maximum of three, six, fifteen, or twenty-five pets, depending upon what kind of pet feeders and pet houses are built there. The Menagerie can only be built on the ground level. All types of pets can be kept in Menageries and can roam around players' houses. You can put them in the shelter and they will run around the house. Pets must be fully grown to be placed in a shelter. Players can change the basic look of the Menagerie by changing the habitat. Players can also recharge their Summoning points if they've built an obelisk in the available hotspot. There are 4 types of hotspots available: * Small obelisk - Gives players an option to recharge their summoning points. * Pet house - Holds any full grown pets the player has. * Pet feeder - Feeds any hungry pets that a player has in their inventory. * Habitat - The basic look and scenery of the Menagerie. Obelisk The Mini Obelisk will change its glow depending on what the menagerie theme is. (i.e. Volcanic habitat it will have an orange glow rather than the green glow of a garden habitat.) Pet feeder The pet feeder is designed to provide as much food as your pets need, so you do not need to worry that any pets in your menagerie will go wandering off. It also can be used to feed any hungry pets in your inventory, as well as the one following you all at the same time. It is built in upgrades - you must build the previous feeder before it will let you build a higher level one. The pet feeder is highly useful for a cheap way to feed your pets, especially higher level pets such as baby dragon which require expensive food to feed. Pet house The pet house is used for storing pets in your house, even if you are logged out. If you leave your pets here, they will walk around your house. The pet house (as well as the pet feeder) is built in upgrades - you must build the previous model before it will let you build the next higher model. An equivalent pet feeder is also required before the pet house will hold its full complement of pets. All Summoning-related fully grown pets, plus rune guardians and cats can live here. Baby pets cannot live in the house. Some pets which do not have a grown version, like the phoenix egglings and the Broav, can be stored in the pet house. Habitat *Note that the Volcanic habitat also requires the TokTz-Ket-Dill quest to be partially complete in order to obtain the untradeable stone slabs. Complete menagerie Building all the highest level items will take 8 oak planks, 8 teak planks, 12 mahogany planks, 1 marble block, 1 gold leaf, 1 magic stone, 1000 spirit shards and 100 lava runes, with a value on the GE of +8* + + +8* + +1000* +100 }} coins. It will also require 1 bagged dead tree, 5 stone slabs and 10 of each colour charm, which are all untradeable (information on how to get these can be found on the item pages). Pets All pets, both those that are items and those stored in the interface can be stored. The only pets that cannot be stored are item pets that are not in their final growth stage. Any growth stage of legendary pets can be stored. Gallery File:Mini house obelisk.png|Small obelisk in a POH File:Oak pet feeder detail.png|Oak pet feeder File:Teak pet feeder built.png|Teak pet feeder File:Mahogany pet feeder detail.png|Mahogany pet feeder File:Oak pet house detail.png|Oak pet house File:Teak pet house detail.png|Teak pet house File:Mahogany pet house detail.png|Mahogany pet house File:Consecrated pet house built.png|Consecrated pet house File:Desecrated pet house built.png|Desecrated pet house File:Natural pet house built.png|Natural pet house File:Garden habitat built.png|Garden habitat File:Jungle habitat built.png|Jungle habitat File:Desert habitat built.png|Desert habitat File:Polar habitat built.png|Polar habitat File:Volcanic habitat built.png|Volcanic habitat Trivia * Some pets seem to show up on the minimap as an NPC; most other pets don't show up on the minimap, but still count as NPCs. * When moving regular cats in and out of the pet house, players get the message: "Your pet clambers into the pet house/You take your pet out of the menagerie." Overgrown cats, however, have their messages as: "It's a tight fit, but your overgrown cat squeezes into the pet house/With a lot of strain, you take your overgrown cat out of the menagerie." Similarly Wily cats will say: "Your wily cat jumps into the pet house!/Your wily cat jumps out of the menagerie!" While with Lazy cats will say: "Your lazy cat flops into the pet house./You wake your lazy cat up, and take it out of the menagerie... ...and it falls asleep again in your pack." * With the Menagerie update came a hidden update that allows players to move one-of-a-kind rooms, such as the Menagerie and Costume Room. * Before a patch, the Construction Guide obtained from an Estate Agent or the bookshelves of a POH didn't have any categories about the Menagerie Room. * In the update on 2 September some changes were made to the menagerie, you could talk to pets who were roaming around your house, and clicking on the feeder fed pets who were following you at the time. In addition, pet fish, pet rocks, and clockwork cats were added to the list of pets allowed to be kept in the menagerie. * If you drop your pet rock in your Menagerie Room, it will stay there, taking less space in your pet house. It will also appear as a red dot on the minimap. * Even when you build a polar habitat, your penguin may complain that it is too warm, even when standing in the menagerie. It also won't slide, like it does on snow elsewhere. * Stationary pets like pet rocks and pet fish do not move from their location while you are in the house. If you leave and come back later, they sometimes will be in different places, suggesting that they somehow managed to move while you were gone. * The type of habitat does not affect the pet. For example, a penguin can live in a volcanic habitat. * When you have a pet with you, and you click on the pet feeder, it says "Your pets all eat as much they can stomach." If you have a lazy cat, the message instead reads "Your lazy cat pokes disinterestedly at the food, then falls asleep in your pack." * Pets disappear in building mode and reappear when building mode is turned off. * If you have more than one of the same type of pet in your pet house and one or more in your bank or inventory, you will get the message "You will have to place the other pet in their menagerie or release it to take this pet with you." if you try to take it out. To get one of that type of pet out of your pet house, you need to put all of them in your pet house first and then you can take one and only one of them out at a time. To remove them all from your pet house you have to remove one from the pet house, release it and then remove another one and release it until you have released them all except the last one so that you only have one of those types of pets. Only then can you remove the last of that type of pet from your pet house leaving you with only one of those types of pets. * This is the only room (not including the empty spaces) in which you can cast Fruitfall. If you try to do so in a Formal garden or Garden, it says you're inside - even though the gardens are outside. * When you put a Pet Rock into your Menagerie it says "You settle your pet rock into its new home!" While on the other pets it says "Your *pet* jumps into the pet house!" nl:Menagerie Category:Menagerie Category:Pets